


There's Something More

by Capfox



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capfox/pseuds/Capfox
Summary: Alex gets a feeling that Kelly is not as vanilla as she seems...
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	There's Something More

That night led her to this. It was an unassuming afternoon that started from simply lying in bed and talking about each other’s day. A wandering hand on Alex’s belly stoked a fire, and the night had led itself to intense love making. The intensity of which she felt Kelly loving her, the desperation in her movements, the look in her love drunk eyes made her feel as if she was dying to let go of something she was holding back. It was almost as if she was asking something without words. Almost testing the waters just to see what the outcome would be. When they ended in a heap in each other’s arms, Alex was too far gone to think of bringing it up then, but she was ready now. That night held her in suspense ever since. _There was something more._

Kelly had just grabbed the popcorn from the microwave when she joined Alex on the couch. She carefully pulled the edges in deep concentration, trying hard not to burn herself.

“So, I want to talk to you about something.”

Her words made Kelly’s head tilt in her direction in acknowledgement, but her eyes were on her hands, busy releasing the steam from the bag and carefully pouring it into a bowl on the coffee table.

“Yes?”

“What are you into?”

Kelly smiles to herself as she finishes emptying the bag and brings the bowl into her lap, and begins to dig in.

“Well… I’m into you…” She smiles sweetly.

“That’s cute, but… I want to know what you’re into… kink wise.”

Kelly freezes, hand full of popcorn halfway to her lips. Her initial reaction was shock, but then slowly dissolved into a tiny shimmer of embarrassment, then bashfulness. 

“Kinks, huh?”

“I could tell from the other night there’s something. Just wanted to see what you were interested in and maybe talk about exploring it a little… if you’d want.”  


Kelly chewed on that for a bit and then replied, “Well what are yours?”

“No, no, no.” Alex replied laughing, “I want to hear yours.”

Kelly puts the bowl of popcorn back on the coffee table. She pulls herself up onto the couch crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap, straightening her back.

“I’m willing to have an open conversation about this, however, if there is absolutely anything that I bring up that you are not really into, do not feel obligated to try it at all. Understood?”

“Understood.” Alex nodded.

Kelly went back to feeling a little uneasy, but decided to just start talking and see where she ended up.

“Well, I do like a bit of choking. Nothing crazy. I think it’s more of the feeling of one’s hands around my neck…” Kelly started.

This was the obvious one. That night while Alex was sitting up in bed with her legs underneath her, and Kelly between her thighs, her back flush with Alex’s heaving chest, Alex wrapped her arms around her. Her right hand snaked around the curve of Kelly’s hips, diving deep into her slick folds while her left was kneading her full breast. The constant bumping of Alex’s palm against her clit was sending her into endless edging, and the feeling of their bodies writhing in rhythm was driving her to incoherent whimpers. Kelly was brought right to the precipice of orgasm, but couldn’t get across.

Kelly wrapped her fingers around the hand that was working on her breast and brought it up to her neck, giving a gentle squeeze to show intent. Alex, in her hazy writhing felt a short moment of uncertainty, but obliged with a firm grasp along Kelly’s neck. Her other hand picking up the pace.

Kelly came hard with a shout. Her body sent into shivers, then went weak, falling forward into the pillows. Alex followed, lying on top, still working her until her shakes subsided.

Alex was brought back to the woman in front of her by a light sound of Kelly’s throat clearing.

“After the other night, I can definitely say I’m on board with that.” Alex said with a suggestive smile. “What else?”

“I do like the feeling of being held down. Either with your hands or restraints. Primarily for my wrists. Not comfortable with my feet. Being told what I may or may not do. What I do and do not deserve...”

Alex hadn’t noticed it before, but when she thinks back it made sense. A night flashed in her memory of Kelly lying on her back with her arms straight up above her with her fingers interlocked. She kept them there while Alex was working her way down her body. Her lips wrapped around a hard nipple and Kelly rose her chest for more contact, but kept her arms where they were. After she let go of the nipple, she licked her way down her body, giving a light bite to a small fleshy area below her belly button. It was then that Alex noticed that her arms were not around her. Holding her.

She went back up Kelly’s body and kissed her hard and whispered, “Touch me.” Only then did Kelly’s hands leave their place within the pillows and stroke down Alex’s back and weave themselves into her hair.

“OK. Ok. I can say that I’m a bit intrigued by that one.” Alex said slowly nodding her head. “More?”

Kelly gave her a questioning smile. “I think that is all I want to reveal for now.” She said with a light laugh.

“What? Wait, why?”

“I mean, I don’t want to overload you with everything and leave you wondering what the hell you got yourself into. Besides, I have to leave a little mystery, right?” Kelly slowly stands up to saunter back into the kitchen.

“OK, wait.” Alex says trying to reach for Kelly’s retreating form. “Just give me one more.”

Kelly turns around and with the most seductive look she can muster and says, “I like a good spanking. Not some cutesy sorority girl ‘oh, I’m kinky’ light spanking,” she starts as she slowly walks back towards Alex, “I like a hard, rough, spanking…” She reaches Alex and leans down until their lips are mere inches apart. “I like it with your hands, a belt, or a good wooden paddle.” She brushes her lips slightly against Alex’s and smiles, “Even a good riding crop does the trick.” 

With that she stands back up and walks back to the kitchen, leaving Alex gulping.

_What have I gotten myself into indeed._ She thought to herself with a smile.


End file.
